TMNT (Working Title)
by I-would-like-some-tea
Summary: This is a chose your own path story, meaning you will have to pay attention as to which chapter to go to continue your chosen outcome.
1. Chapter 1

A deep s tillness washed over the dojo as Master Splinter awaited his sons attack. At the slightest creak or breath his ears twitched letting his sons know that his senses where alive and they would have to try much harder if they were going to win this training session. Leonardo was last to prove himself. He attacked from above positioning his twin katana swords to disarm his master. Splinter spared no time in humoring his son, before Leonardo knew what happened he was on his back katana swords firmly grasped in the great rats' hands. Leonardo's face reflected anger and shame. He was the leader of the turtles and had just failed in front of his bothers. His initial instinct was to shoot Michelangelo a _don't you dare comment _ look, but instead respectfully bowed to Splinter and took his place in line next to Raphael.

"My sons, do not feel bad about your defeat today. We train for a reason. If I am easy on you, you will never be prepared." Master Splinter's voice was stern and held the undivided attention of his four sons. "You must learn to be true ninjas."

"But Sensei," Donatello blurted out.

"Donatello, you have only scratched the surface of the art of Ninjutsu."

"We've been training for years! We're ready."

"Ready for what Donatello? I will not allow my sons to be put into danger by going to the surface. Besides mastering Ninjutsu takes a life time, I myself have things to learn."

Defeated Donatello fell silent along with the rest of the turtles. Splinter gave each son an encouraging nod and excused himself from the dojo officially ending the training session. The turtles were finally at ease.

"I can't believe this!" Raphael ranted. "We are ready to go to the surface, Splinter is holding us back."

"Easy there Raph. Splinter is only watching out for us." Leonardo said in an attempt to calm his brother down. "We will be allowed to go when we are ready, until then, let's just prepare."

"Whatever, I'm going to get some worms and algae." Raphael stomped out of the room.

"I think I'll go with Raph, make sure he finds the kitchen." Michelangelo said bounding after his brother.

Master Splinter sat alone in his private study trying to reflect and meditate on the day. An organized mind was crucial to the rat master. He often got irritable and lashed out at the turtles when he didn't have proper meditation. Tonight, Master Splinter could not get his mind off of Donatello. His son had a valid point, they had been training for several years. Maybe it was just his fear holding him back from letting them go to the surface. Master Splinter forced the thought out of his mind. He needed to be at peace before days end. The turtles will be fine waiting another few years. There was no need to rush their training.

"Hey guys what if we sneak up tonight, just for a peak. We'll never leave the sewer. I just want to see what it's like," Donatello said between bites of food.

"How do you suggest we do that Donnie?" Leonardo's condescending tone shut Donatello up.

"We could tell Master Splinter we are doing a routine check of the sewers and take a peek through the manhole." Michelangelo had turned his attention away from the TV long enough to put forth his input on the situation.

"Mikey, Splinter can hear you breathe from across the dojo. He will definitely hear the echo of that door opening," Raphael said as a way to side with Leonardo. Raphael knew siding with his leader was the right thing to do, but an emptiness inside of him badly wanted to side with Donatello and Michelangelo.

To go on the Forbidden adventure with Donatello and Michelangelo, go to Chapter 2

To stay behind and obey Master Splinter, go to Chapter 3


	2. Chapter 2

"Donnie, let's go! Splinter is asleep."

"Mikey, I thought we were going to tell Splinter it was a routine check, not sneak out of the lair after midnight."

"I know, but this is more dangerous!" Michelangelo secured his orange mask over his eyes and then gave his brother an impatient look.

"Mikey, I'm not going with you without at least informing Splinter that we are leaving the lair."

"Fine, I'll go make all the scientific discoveries myself, later bro."

"Mikey you don't even know what science is!" Donatello yelled after his brother as Michelangelo ran out of the room. "Mikey, you can't go alone, don't be stupid."

"Where is Michelangelo going by himself Donatello?"

Donatello whipped around and hastily bowed, "Sensei, oh Mikey went to make sure the sewers are clear." Donatello racked his brain for more convincing information. "I told him I didn't feel like going this late." Master Splinter gave his son an unconvincing look that made Donatello believe he had not fooled Master Splinter in the slightest.

"Donatello, please go accompany Michelangelo, you know better than to let someone go wander off on their own."

"Yes Sensei," Donatello said grabbing his Bo and nimbly hopping over the couch.

"Do not wake me up again when you return Donatello."

Donatello sprinted down the gloomy tunnels trying to contain his rage. Michelangelo had crossed the line. Of all the stupid things he had done, going off alone would have to top everything else.

"I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill him!" Soon, Donatello found himself at the furthest point any of the turtles had ever gone. His feet skidded to a stop and he looked down the next tunnel at the open manhole, a strange yellowish light filled its opening. "Oh no, Mikey you're so stupid sometimes." Donatello clenched his fists tight around his Bo as he cautiously made his way towards the opening. Keeping strictly to the shadows, the turtle craned his neck to see if he could see what was outside.

To his surprise, the street outside was void of life. From how Master Splinter had spoken of New York, Donatello expected to see the street thronged with humans. The outside had a very strange smell, foreign to the turtle's nose. It wasn't a murky sewer smell, or Master Splinter's musky smell. It smelled like food, but no food he had ever eaten. Donatello leaped out onto the street and jumped out of the light. Donatello forced a tighter grip on his Bo. His legs trembled slightly as he scanned his surroundings for a sign of Michelangelo. "Mikey, you've done it this time."

"Hey Donnie! You made it!" Michelangelo pounced on top of his brother from a nearby window ledge.

"Mikey! What do you think you're doing?" Donatello took a firm grasp of his brother's arm and yanked him around the corner. "Mikey we cannot be seen, the humans don't take kindly to mutants. Haven't you ever wondered why Splinter kept us down there all these years?"

"Relax Donnie, no one saw me, I'm a pro at blending in with my surroundings." Michelangelo covered his face with his hands and stepped into the shadows, "see you can't even see me." Donatello rolled his eyes and jabbed Michelangelo's foot with his Bo. "OW!"

"Let's go, this was a bad idea. Splinter is suspicious," Donatello said.

"Donnie, you made it here, you have to at least try these triangle gooey things I found in the trash." Michelangelo pushed a small container of crunchy triangles into Donatello's face.

"Eck! You pulled this out of the trash?"

"Dude? We eat worms and slime remember?"

Donatello hesitantly took a piece from the container and crunched it in half. "Not bad," he said. "I think I'll analyze these in my lab, try to figure out what they are."

"Donnie, its food, why do you have to scientifisize it."

"That's what I do Mikey, besides it could be dangerous. So don't eat anymore."

"You know Donnie, sometimes you're a real kill joy." Michelangelo tapped Donatello on the head and grinned at him before darting off down the dimly lit street.

"Mikey you can't go off alone, get back here!" Donatello was more than a little irritated at Michelangelo who didn't seem to understand what danger was, and of course Michelangelo paid no attention to Donatello when asked to come back. "Splinter is going to kill us," Donatello huffed as he ran after his brother.

When Donatello rounded the street corner, Michelangelo was not in sight. Donatello's anger spiked. He felt personally responsible for whatever happened to Michelangelo. He knew he wouldn't be able to face Master Splinter if he went home without him.

"Mikey?" Donatello said softly. No response. Headlight beams from a truck highlighted the shadows of the alley. Donatello pressed himself flat against a wall trying his best to stay hidden but knowing he was completely vulnerable. "Mikey, answer me please. If this is a joke it isn't funny." Donatello heard a small chuckle behind him, but the voice was unfamiliar. Donatello whirled around to fight, but whoever it was had their course of action figured out. Donatello was too slow.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe they left! What makes them think they can disobey Splinter?" Raphael fumed.

"Maybe they haven't even left the sewer, Mikey probably got distracted by a mouse or something."

"Leo, give Mikey some credit. He probably got scared by his reflection." Raphael chuckled at his own joke.

"What are we going to do Raph? Splinter doesn't even know they are gone. What if something happens? I am responsible for them."

"You better not be planning on going up there too."

"Well?" Leo seemed conflicted.

"No. Those two can just figure this out for themselves. This isn't our problem." Raphael demanded.

Leonardo had fallen silent. His mind was full of decisions. He knew as the leader he should go defend his brothers. But he also kind of agreed with Raphael. His brothers needed to sort out their own messes. Especially when they go looking for trouble.

"I'm going to the dojo Raph. I'll see you later."

Raphael turned up the volume of the television and allowed the thought of his brothers' stupidity fade. It was long after midnight when Donatello emerged from the dojo. Raphael was passed out on the couch.

"Raph, wake up," Leonardo poked his brother rather forcefully. "Raph, something is wrong! Wake up!"

Raphael rolled over and mumbled, "Leo it can wait until morning leave me alone."

"RAPH! I meditated on this. Something is wrong. We need to go look for the others right now."

"They aren't down here Leo."

"Keep looking. I know they wouldn't go to the surface. Donnie of all of us should know how dangerous that is."

"Leo get real he is the one who begged Splinter to let us go."

"Stop whining Raph just…" Leonardo's full attention was caught by something else. "Raph, is that Mikey's nun chucks?"

"Okay very funny Mikey. You can come out now," Raph said. The sewers were silent.

"Raph? I think it's time to get Splinter. Mikey would never wander off without his weapon.

Leonardo slowly pushed open the manhole cover and peered around. "I don't see them they wandered off."

"Of course they wandered off Leo probably has more items than he can carry to bring back into the lab."

"Raph, this isn't the time to criticize them, we need to go find them now."

"Are you kidding? You heard what Splinter said. He said no!"

"I don't care what Splinter said. I need to go, you can do what you want."

"Don't make me sound like I'm a villain here Leo. I'm just obeying Splinter."

"I never said you were a villain Raph, you're just a little stubborn."

"Am not."

"Well, I'm going now, see you later I guess." Leonardo pushed the cover off the manhole again and leapt onto the street.

"Wait Leo I'm coming too."

"I knew you would." Leo sad.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Leonardo ignored his bothers question. "Let's just look for the others and get back okay? Splinter will never trust us again if he knows we all came up here."

"Leo do you really think Splinter doesn't know? He knows everything. Literally everything."

"Let's just go. We need to be back for our training at dawn." Leo bounced down the street hiding in every shadow.

"It smells weird up here," Raph said.

"Yeah almost like food."

"That's exactly what I said! Weird huh?" Michelangelo pounced down on top of Leonardo.

"Mikey don't do that! Mikey?!"

"Duh, who else would do that to you Leo?"

"Mikey do you realize what you have done?" Where is Donnie? We need to get back right now!"

"Calm down dude, it's fun up here, there's no danger."

"No danger huh Mikey?" Raph asked.

"Nope!"

"Say Mikey where are your nun chucks?"

"Right where I always keep them in my…"

"You dropped them in the sewer Mikey!" Raph threw the nun chucks to Mikey. "I don't think you realize how much danger you were in, you had no way to defend yourself. How could you be so stupid?"

"Raph stop acting like Leo."

"I'm not I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Aww Raph cares." Leonardo and Michelangelo said together.

"I do not, I mean, ugh let's just find Donnie and go home."

Leonardo and Michelangelo snickered as they followed Raphael into the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Michelangelo slinked down one of the areas main roads in search of more crunchy triangles after his brother had so rudely stolen his.

"But it's for science, and they could be dangerous." Michelangelo mocked his brother with his best annoying Donatello voice.

"Daddy what's that?" Michelangelo had failed to see a boy girl and his father across the street. He jumped into the closest trash can in a desperate attempt to hide.

"People are very strange in New York sweetie. Stay close." The young boy's father took his hand and they quickly walked away.

"Well that was rude." Michelangelo jumped out of the trash can and considered calling out to the boy but Leonardo's _don't be so stupid _voice popped into his head. Michelangelo continued his search, a little disappointed at the lack of excitement. From how Master Splinter described the surface he expected to be fighting bad guys and discovering other mutants. But so far, he had found some kind of food, hid in shadows and jumped in a trash can.

"So much for all that ninja training."

"Psst!"

"Whoa what?" Michelangelo spun around. Nothing.

"PSST!"

"Donnie are you messing with me dude?" Michelangelo was only greeted by silence. "Ok Donnie I'm just gonna walk away with my back turned no weapon out…here I go" Michelangelo whistled as he slowly walked away from the noise.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh Donnie that was definitely your best girl voice impression."

"I don't know a Donnie. Care to turn around so we can talk?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Michelangelo squeaked.

"Oh, well my name is April, and you are?"

"I'm in trouble." Michelangelo considered reaching for his nun chucks and fighting, but this girl didn't seem like a threat. Either way, he had just blown his cover. Michelangelo slowly turned around to face April. "Hey," was all he managed.

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Mikey, and we shouldn't be talking, so bye."

"Hey wait, I don't care if you're a mutant."

Michelangelo forced laugh. "A what? No no I'm not a mutant I'm just a giant talking turtle." April crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "and you think that's normal?"

"Well, I've always been a turtle."

"You mean since the mutation?"

"Do you know how I can get some crunchy triangles?"

"Crunchy triangles? Mikey don't change the subject. I'm not going to tell anyone about you, because I have had experience with mutants before, and I need your help."

"Donnie is the smart one. He might be a better choice than me. But he's missing right now."

"Missing?"

"Yeah we came to the surface without or sensei's approval and we got separated. Oh well." Michelangelo laughed nervously knowing how screwed he would be when Master Splinter found out about this. It definitely wouldn't be an "_oh well" _situation with him.

"If I help you find Donnie, will you help me?"

"I don't know if I should be making deals with humans."

"I promise I won't tell anyone you exist, I just need some help, and it looks like you do as well."

Michelangelo pondered for a moment. Helping would be the right thing to do, and a human would have much better knowledge of the surface.

Does Michelangelo make a deal with April? Go to chapter 5

Or

Does Michelangelo go look for Donatello alone, promising April he and Donnie will return? Go to chapter 6


End file.
